


【戈麦斯×齐勒】Identity

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 极其会撩且活好的alpha戈麦斯×厌恶自己性别而且讨厌约炮但很不幸正好赶上发情期的omega齐勒。斯图加特的omega门将齐勒由于滥用抑制剂，在0-3输了法兰克福之后突然陷入发情期，不得不寻求alpha的临时标记。Alpha前锋戈麦斯接下了这个实际上并不那么愉快的任务，度过了一个互相伤害的夜晚。





	【戈麦斯×齐勒】Identity

走在梅奔竞技场的通道里时，刚刚又迎来一场完败，心情糟糕的斯图加特众将就已经闻到一股香草气味。是omega信息素的味道。队长根特纳咳嗽了两声，扯了扯齐勒的衣角，门将冰着脸回头短暂地瞄一眼，就加快脚步往更衣室走去。

进了更衣室门，齐勒刚踢下鞋子，就两腿一软跪倒在地面上。根特纳意识到发生了什么，冲过来喷了一通气味阻断剂，仍然压不住那股冲天的香草味，在一众情绪烦躁刚刚撕了抑制贴的alpha散发的浓烈信息素味道里它反而显得格外强烈。这个时候胡乱挥洒omega信息素显然是不合情理的，齐勒是进入了发情期——虽然斯图加特的beta队长也不清楚，为什么齐勒的发情期会出现在赛季中。

“都他妈收收你们的信息素！！”根特纳大吼一声，把倒在地上的人扶起来，一边的帕瓦尔见状冲过来帮忙，两人架着齐勒把他扶回座椅上。

斯图加特的beta和omega们围过来察看情况，年纪大一点的alpha互相眼神交流一下，已经明白是时候出去避一避。巴德施图贝尔拖走了一脸茫然想过去看看发生了什么的小将科帕奇，波兰小伙子被拎着衣领倒着拖进浴室里。

“……怎么啦？”去年刚刚分化的年轻alpha，一面调整着呼吸半弯下腰试图掩饰在信息素的刺激下出现的生理反应，一面仍然搞不清情况。

“Omega的事情，我们alpha不要凑热闹。”巴德拍了一把科帕奇的后颈，语重心长地教育道。旁边的戈麦斯意味深长地苦笑着耸耸肩。

魏因齐尔拨开人群的一刻，一副手套正好甩在了他脸上。突然到来的发情期加上一下子围拢过来的众人消耗的氧气，让齐勒脑子里一片混乱，甚至根本没注意到他丢开的手套砸到的是主帅。队医贝斯特跟过来检查情况。

“发情期吗？”魏因齐尔哑着嗓子问，不是很愿意面对眼前雪上加霜的情形。

贝斯特看着齐勒潮红的脸色，摸上他的额头，低烧。门将呼吸急促，半眯着的蓝眼睛无神地看着虚空。“上赛季我就说过了不能打那么多抑制剂，罗恩。抑制剂滥用会导致发情期紊乱。夏休期的时候不就是——”

“没有发情。我还以为……这一年可能就这么过去了。”齐勒虚弱地回应。

魏因齐尔皱起眉：“那刚才在场上没觉得情况不对吗？”

齐勒摇了摇头，感觉得到球裤底下已经湿了一片，挣扎着坐直一点身子，扯下门将服搭在腿上，不想让人看见这个尴尬的场面。

“情绪紧张，加上刚才身边大量alpha信息素的刺激，突然诱发了他的发情期。”贝斯特检查着，“情况不是很好，但也没那么糟，充分休息的话，两三天过后就能重新回到训练场。但是必须先让一个alpha临时标记一下。”

“哪种临时标记？”齐勒睁开眼睛问。

“不仅需要注入alpha信息素，还要进行有安全措施的性行为，而且需要多次，才能让发情期的症状完全消除。”

“……靠。”齐勒闭上眼睛，烦躁地仰起头。

“你得接受这个事实，罗恩，如果你想尽快回到赛场的话。”魏因齐尔推了推齐勒的肩膀。

“呃……您可能不知道，罗恩是个大龄单身omega，”帕瓦尔试着跟教练解释，“连恋爱对象都没有的那种……也就是说他需要选择一个一夜情对象……”

“……而我比较反感这种事情。”齐勒脸还红着，眼神却极度黯淡，喘着气摇了摇头，一拳砸在更衣室的柜子上。“该死，队里的谁我都不想选。”

魏因齐尔暗自松了口气，如果因为这位高颜值omega门将的一夜情对象选择问题，引发队内部分alpha的争风吃醋情绪，还是比较让人头疼的。“那看来，你有其他认识的alpha可以帮你解决？”

齐勒又摇了摇头，虚弱地回答：“抽签吧。”

“什么？！”更衣室里的众人几乎异口同声。

帕瓦尔拍了拍齐勒的头顶：“罗恩，我想……你是不是脑子糊涂了，这种事情……还是认真做个决定比较好吧？抽签是不是……有点荒唐了？”

“都是自家队友，又不是我有哪个心仪的alpha，没什么好做决定的。”齐勒瞄向自己的右臂，贝斯特刚刚在那里涂好碘酒，一针镇静剂扎了下去。“谁他妈都一样，重新恢复训练准备下一场比赛要紧。找个人帮忙例行公事而已。”

魏因齐尔拿了个牙签筒倒牙签，折断其中的一根。“你确定要抽签了，罗恩？”

齐勒点点头。

魏因齐尔走进浴室，跟在里面自觉或非自觉回避的alpha们解释了一下现在的情况。有家室的alpha主动退出了这次抽签，从二队提上来的科帕奇想了想也决定不参与——初来乍到，万一抽到他跟门将老大哥上床，他无法面对这个心理压力，算了算了。

于是在场的alpha还剩下四个参与抽签。

厄兹詹，巴德和托米齐刷刷地望向戈麦斯。

“祝你度过一个愉快的晚上，马里奥。”巴德意味深长地看着戈麦斯。

老将捏着半根折断的牙签有点茫然，随后平静地笑了笑。“好吧。看来我得接受这个事实了。”

戈麦斯跟着魏因齐尔走回更衣室。

“不，相信我，他心里肯定在偷着乐，不得不帮罗恩这个忙什么的，都是装的。”巴德望着老队友的背影小声嘀咕，“就数他勾搭队友最在行，骗得了谁也骗不了我，切。”

 

戈麦斯开着车在前面带路，前往自己家的方向，队医贝斯特载着齐勒跟在后面。

“没关系的，罗恩，放松一点，这是发情期，不用试图克制你天然的生理反应。”贝斯特在后视镜里看着齐勒锁着的双眉和紧咬的牙关，“没必要搞得那么痛苦。如果欲望太过强烈的话，现在自慰一下也没有关系，我一个beta老头子根本不会在意这些。这些年处理omega球员的发情期问题，我也是见得多了。”

“不，我想……不至于。”镇静剂逐渐发挥起作用，齐勒稍稍解开了身上裹着的棉服透口气。半清醒半模糊的意识里，过往的画面一直在涌动浮现，然后扭曲着消失，变成脑海里嘈杂的噪音。从第一次发情开始，他就厌恶自己作为omega的生理条件，尤其厌恶发情期。除了和alpha前女友交往的那几年里他可以放心地交出自己的身体之外，每个正好控制在夏休期的发情期，他都把自己关在家里，手机关机不接电话，对着颈后的腺体注射alpha信息素，躺在床上咬着被单撑过情欲的煎熬，撑不住的时候才会自慰，一周过去朋友们再见到他的时候，人瘦了一圈，脸色如同死灰。身边几乎所有人都说，他有绝大多数omega身上看不到的强烈意志，加上强健的身体和场上敏捷的反应、凶狠的扑救解围——像是上帝开了个玩笑让他分化错了性别，让他年复一年地和自己的omega本能对着干。

而现在，赛季中突然到来的发情期正在折磨他的意识，仿佛是他的本我在嘲笑超我，你输了。

 

车停在戈麦斯家门前。齐勒转过头向窗外望一眼，抽到了这次莫名其妙的一夜情的男人走过来在车门前等候。帕瓦尔说他的决定荒唐，没说错，不过他也只想打发过眼下的荒唐处境而已，他属于赛场，不想和任何一个alpha队友有过于紧密的联系，才想到抽签这个下策。

队医扶着齐勒出来，戈麦斯伸出手想给齐勒一个支撑，齐勒没有搭住他的手臂，整个人几乎挂在贝斯特身上。贝斯特在嘱咐着什么，戈麦斯连连点头，而那些字眼完全没有进入齐勒混乱的意识里。戈麦斯抬起了齐勒虚弱无力的手臂，把他架到门前。沉香混合着杜松子酒的撩人气息散出，齐勒再次两腿一软，随后被戈麦斯横抱起来，一直抱到卧室的床上。

棉服脱下之后，齐勒上身只裹着一件紧身衣，忠实地显现出他身上的所有线条。下身还穿着球裤和球袜，情况来得太突然，他在更衣室还没来得及换衣服，护腿板也还没解下来。他拉下球袜开始对付护腿板，下身湿透的一片显露出来，戈麦斯俯下身去亲吻他，隔着紧身衣爱抚他的身体。齐勒咬着牙用尽力气把身上的人推开。

“等等，马里奥……我觉得，我得先去洗个澡。”

“可你现在站都站不起来了。”戈麦斯恶意地抚弄着齐勒的下体，得到的回应是被护腿板狠狠抽在了手臂上。Alpha轻笑一声跳下床，离开卧室。

“马里奥，你……你去哪？”齐勒坐起来时感到一阵强烈的晕眩，又一头栽倒在床上。

戈麦斯回来了，二话不说抱着齐勒出了门，走进浴室，直接把人丢进满是温水的浴缸里。

戈麦斯脱下衣服，撕开安全套的包装，看着眼前的人，齐勒身上原本还没完全湿透的紧身衣和球裤浸在水里，陷入情欲的omega显得格外诱人。戈麦斯抱住身下的人，强烈的omega信息素味道撩得他意乱情迷。好像不需要做什么就可以直接插入了，但戈麦斯贴近了齐勒的嘴唇。

齐勒在他即将吻下去的时候别过头去躲开了亲吻。

“不愿意让我吻你吗，罗恩？”

“直接……直接做就行了，别费事。”

心理上的抗拒和身体对性爱的极度渴求撕裂着意识，齐勒闭着眼不去看抱着他的alpha。球裤连同内裤一起被扯下来。他还需要更多的肌肤之亲，艰难地试图脱掉紧身衣，那件衣服却只掀起一半。

“唔……”戈麦斯的手指爱抚着齐勒生殖腔的穴口，齐勒低声呻吟起来。滑腻的液体从那里不断流出，每一次抚弄都带来一阵酥软的颤抖。

“直接做吗？”戈麦斯低笑着，将嘴唇贴近齐勒的耳朵在他耳边吐着气，“好吧。看来你也等不及了。”

紧身衣从头顶扯下，粗大的分身一下插进omega的生殖腔时，齐勒还是忍不住叫出声来。很久没有经历性爱，突然插入的巨物让他一时无法习惯，穴口被撑得生疼。戈麦斯将下颏抵在齐勒肩上，脸颊蹭着他的络腮胡，双手轻轻安抚着他的身体。“非要直接做，还是会疼吧。”

“滚！不是……继……继续……”

戈麦斯轻轻咬了咬齐勒的耳朵作为回应，开始抽插。每一次向更深处的顶弄都触发一阵满足又带着痛感的呻吟，湿滑的内壁迫不及待地迎接他的分身，穴口紧咬着那根巨物。温热的水随着动作浸过腰间又下落。戈麦斯再次试着吻一吻齐勒，这次吻在了他的颈上。齐勒仍然扭着身子抗拒。

“不，马里奥……直接咬下去……哈啊……咬下去就好了……”

“你到底是在做爱还是办事？”戈麦斯停下腰间的动作看着齐勒。齐勒睁开眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，因为情欲而迷离的眼神里一下子有了怒火：“都是一回事，别废话，快点。我又不是自己想找你打一炮的。”

“但你的身体很想要啊。”戈麦斯用手指拨弄起齐勒胸前的两点，泛红的乳尖挺立着。齐勒眯起眼，喘息起来，腰胯不自觉地动着，主动迎合着他的分身。

“哈啊……”齐勒推开戈麦斯的手，在自己大腿上掐了一把让自己回过神来：“我他妈……要是能控制得了自己的身体，就不会……不会在这了。该死的发情期……”齐勒转过头，露出后颈的腺体，双手吊在戈麦斯颈后：“咬下去……快点。”

“全身心地享受做爱的过程有这么难吗？”戈麦斯捏着齐勒的下巴扳过他的脸，让他与自己对视。“让我帮忙可是有条件的，罗恩。不只是我要满足你，帮你结束掉发情期，你也要满足我，罗恩。你能不能考虑一下alpha的感受？如果你一直这么不配合的话，我是不会帮你咬腺体的。接受我，我不想让自己那么像一件工具听你安排。”

“……妈的。你赢了。”齐勒咬牙切齿地瞪着戈麦斯，冲他胸口抡了一拳。戈麦斯扶住齐勒的腰，继续抽插，感受到身下人的穴口时而张开着温柔地迎接他，时而抗拒地咬紧，整个身子仿佛都在躲着他的动作。“你这是在和自己较劲，罗恩。心理上抗拒的话，会很痛的。”

“也……没那么……痛……啊……不算……什么……”齐勒呻吟着说不出一句完整的话。身上的alpha用恰到好处的抽插刺激着他体内的敏感处，快感一浪高过一浪，随时要将脆弱的意识决溃。戈麦斯再次俯下身来吻他的脖子和肩膀，他没有拒绝，手臂环着戈麦斯的后背，在强烈的快感里颤抖着，半闭着的眼睛被生理泪水盈满。戈麦斯近距离地凝视着他，门将脸色绯红，漂亮的蓝眼睛泪光盈盈，流溢着迷乱的情欲。他去吻那双带着泪花的眼睛，齐勒下意识地躲开，又转回脸来由着他亲吻。

慢速的深入变成了快速的插动，快感已经达到顶峰，齐勒呻吟着，探出手去抓住戈麦斯的手，对方会心地与他交缠着十指，另一只手绕到他背后，将他紧紧揽在怀里。齐勒剧烈地喘息着进入了高潮，前端白浊的液体射在水里，生殖腔的蜜液也更多地涌流出来，浴室潮湿的水气里浮动着omega的香甜气息。戈麦斯还没有到，继续在湿滑的生殖腔里抽插，齐勒疲惫而虚弱地勾着他的脖子，喘息的声音里带上了哭腔。

“马里奥……我……不行了……停下吧……哈……求你……”

“很快就好，罗恩……很快就好。”戈麦斯安慰般地吻了吻齐勒的脸颊，感受到身下人体内的软肉颤动着紧缩，纠缠着他的下体。冲动让他贴近了齐勒的后颈，几乎要咬下去，但他想了想又停下，只是温柔而粗暴地舔吻着腺体处。他还不想这么轻易就放过齐勒。

齐勒不得不承认，某种意义上他们的前锋是个好床伴，戈麦斯在终于释放出来之后，温柔而细心地帮他清洗了身体，然后将他包裹在柔软的浴巾里。齐勒轻喘着靠在戈麦斯怀里，问：“现在可以帮我标记了吗？”

“还不行。”戈麦斯一手揽着齐勒，一手用毛巾帮他擦干头发，“我只能给你刚才的表现打四分，齐勒先生。说真的，我很奇怪，你以前发情期的时候都怎么过来的？真会有alpha接受得了你这种态度帮你这个忙？”

“不需要找alpha，以前都是控制在了夏休期，自己撑过来的。”

“你就那么讨厌alpha？不对啊，我记得你前女友是个alpha？”

“我只是讨厌不得不为了解决生理问题而找个alpha滚床单，更讨厌自己的身体不受控制的饥渴样子。”

“你遇到肌肉问题还要找理疗师和队医，不能直接带伤上场呢。好了，上床休息一会吧。”

齐勒还没来得及回答，就又被戈麦斯抱了起来，一直抱回床上。卧室里的落地灯还开着，两个人躺在床上赤裸着身体，皮肤上还带着湿润的水气。戈麦斯躺在齐勒背后，手臂环着他的腰，呼吸轻吐在齐勒颈后的腺体上。

“你……就不能标记我一下吗？”

戈麦斯轻声笑着，在齐勒腰间捏了一把，附在他耳边低语：“那你得先吻我一下，罗恩。”

齐勒烦躁地叹了口气，翻过身来，搂住戈麦斯的脖子，粗暴而潦草地在戈麦斯唇上吻了一下，然后又翻过身背对着戈麦斯：“好了。”

“这不算。”戈麦斯舔了舔被胡茬刮痛的嘴唇，被齐勒刚才的反应逗得忍不住笑出声来。他抬手勾勒着齐勒的腹肌和人鱼线，胸膛紧贴着齐勒的后背：“为什么这么讨厌自己发情的样子，罗恩？你刚才真的……真的很迷人。 ”

“闭嘴！”齐勒把脸埋在枕头里。队医打的镇静剂药劲逐渐过去，背后抱着他的alpha还在自顾自地散发着信息素，沉香混着杜松子酒的味道再次勾起了他的欲望。

“我记得很久以前你在国家队训练的时候就提过，很讨厌自己的性别。留胡子也是因为这个吗？不过你留起胡子确实更好看了。”戈麦斯将手抚过齐勒胸前，有意无意地撩拨着他的乳尖，被齐勒一把推开不安分的手，“但是为什么要讨厌自己的性别呢？足坛对omega的歧视已经是过去的事情了，至于某些球迷的恶意攻击，你也知道他们是为了什么。跟自己的发情期和平共处不好吗，罗恩？非要这么为难自己？”

齐勒没有说话，越来越沉重的呼吸声却已经抑制不住。戈麦斯扳过他的肩膀把他压在身下，吻着齐勒的锁骨。齐勒挣扎着试图推开戈麦斯。“别碰我！”

“贝斯特说，只做一次不行的。别闹，我会给你一个腺体标记的。”

齐勒虚弱的身体已经对抗不过戈麦斯，心里的另一个声音也在说服自己听任他摆布。戈麦斯从锁骨吻到胸前，舌尖撩拨着门将胸部最敏感的部位。齐勒极力抑制着喉咙里发出的呻吟，却被戈麦斯分开了双腿，再次流出蜜液的穴口被手指探入。

“你……你个混蛋……唔啊……我怎么就这么倒霉抽到了你……啊……把手拿开！”手指在体内搅动起强烈的快感，淫靡的水声清晰可闻。齐勒再次为自己不受控制的身体反应而感到耻辱，咬着嘴唇试图保持清醒，身子向上退去，戈麦斯的手指滑出了他下身的甬道。Alpha笑着叹了口气，有力的手臂揽住齐勒的肩膀让他无法逃开，然后继续揉按着小穴深处甜蜜的一点。为什么不能抽到一个活不好的alpha，齐勒喘息着绝望地望向天花板，如果他之前就知道队里谁不精于此道，他早就自己选了，然后在痛感和不那么强烈的快感里被临时标记，打发过这个晚上，回家休息两天然后回到训练场。但是偏偏是戈麦斯。戈麦斯沉默着，开始舔舐他的人鱼线处，齐勒的身子一阵颤抖，脑内乱成一团，alpha的前戏做得太好，他无可避免地让自己的理智下了线，沉浸在几乎把他逼近高潮的快感里。

戈麦斯再次进入齐勒湿滑得一塌糊涂的下身时，齐勒已经放弃了抗拒，眼睛里一片湿润的雾气，穴口翕张着急不可待地吞进那根巨物。这样不对，残存的意识告诉他，他竭尽全力再次挣扎了几下。念头被快感和呻吟声打断。

戈麦斯在齐勒体内持续地操弄着，抬高齐勒的双腿，俯下身准备吻他的时候，齐勒的双腿不自觉地缠上了他的腰。这让alpha更加兴奋。齐勒的手放在了戈麦斯脑后，眼神迷离地看着他。戈麦斯看着齐勒近在咫尺的脸颊，指尖轻抚着他眼角的泪痣。

“要吻我吗，罗恩？”

齐勒把他的头压得更低，主动吻住了他的嘴唇吮吸起来。

一边做爱一边交换缠绵的长吻果然是件危险的事情，戈麦斯舔到了血腥的味道，不知道是谁的，但他沉浸在唇舌交缠的美妙感觉里，直到齐勒放开他为止。

齐勒缠在戈麦斯背上的双腿逐渐因为脱力而放下，但他还想要更多。

“快一点，马里奥……再深一点……哈啊……”

倒灌的泪水呛进齐勒喉咙里，他扭过头去一阵咳嗽，戈麦斯耐心地安抚着身下的omega，等他重新喘过气来。

 

齐勒不知道自己是什么时候失去知觉的，醒来的时候天色已经大亮，戈麦斯不在身边。他起身看着镜子，自己的嘴唇破了，腺体处也被咬破留下了标记，身上到处是绯红的爱痕。他试图回想昨晚发生了什么，他用酥软的声音求戈麦斯满足自己，亲吻自己，在他颈上咬下标记，他忘情地吻着那个人的身体，他在持续的高潮中紧抱着alpha前锋颤抖着，呻吟声里满是哭腔。

发情期的生理反应已经消退，齐勒绝望地躺回床上把自己裹进被子，穴口还有些隐隐作痛。这太糟糕了，他无法接受这样的情况，一回想起自己淫乱的样子就极度恶心和羞耻，然而一闭上眼睛，还是昨晚和戈麦斯交缠在一起的情景。必须趁戈麦斯回来之前离开这里，回自己家打两盘FIFA睡一觉，让这件该死的事情翻篇。齐勒看向搭在椅子上的那件棉服，他穿过来的衣服只有这一件还能再穿出门去，虽然那上面估计全都是omega信息素的味道。他赤裸着身体站起来，披了件浴袍，摇摇晃晃地走到衣柜前，打算借身衣服走人。

在他翻找衣服的时候，门开了，齐勒慌张地回头，戈麦斯端着咖啡杯站在他身后。

“这么急着走吗，罗恩？”

“我得借你身衣服回家，谢了。”齐勒哑着喉咙冷冷地回答。

“我刚做了午饭，不吃完饭再走？”戈麦斯放下咖啡杯，走到衣柜前面，从背后抱住齐勒。浴袍的带子没有系上，不安分的双手又抚摩起齐勒的肌肤。

“把你的咸猪手拿开！”齐勒终于有力气挣开前锋的怀抱，转过身来怒目而视。

戈麦斯苦笑着戳戳他的锁骨：“你说你这个样子怎么从我家出去？嘴唇破了，脖子上还留着吻痕和临时标记的牙印，走路大概也走不稳，八卦小报要是拍到了，又有东西写了，德国前国脚和世界杯冠军三门，斯图加特大龄单身alpha和omega，赛后共度良宵？”

“大龄单身前国脚alpha，你也真好意思说。”齐勒系上浴袍带子，嘲讽地笑笑，“国家队场上随便开一脚球，都可能砸着你一个前任。”

“其实踢上看台也有可能砸着。”戈麦斯好像对自己不那么美好的爱情旧账并不那么在意，“好啦，你真要走的话，我肯定开车送你，不过这么急干嘛。”

齐勒狠狠瞪他一眼，把人一把推开：“我宁可自己回家打FIFA，也不想孤a寡o共处一室。”

“可是贝斯特先生说下午过来看看你的情况。”

“我告诉他去我家吧。我就不留下吃饭了，谢谢你。”

“我是给你留下了什么不好的回忆吗？弄疼你了，让你不舒服了？”戈麦斯上前一步，轻轻揽着齐勒的肩膀，贴在他耳边低声问。

没有，恰恰相反，是你让我太舒服了，我接受不了那样的自己，在这么多年和发情期较劲过后还是这样，败给了原始欲望，实在打击到了我的自尊心，齐勒在心里说着。“没有，你……很好。”齐勒把脸颊贴近戈麦斯颈上的腺体处，嗅着淡淡的辛辣木香，“是我自己的问题。”

戈麦斯托起齐勒的脸颊，凝视着那双有些黯淡的蓝眼睛，又忽然把他的头按下去，双唇贴上齐勒的额头。门将惊疑地抬起头看着他。“烧退了，罗恩。”戈麦斯温柔地笑笑。“没关系，可以跟我聊聊，虽然或许我不是那么懂omega……”

“不聊了，我该走了。再他妈在这多待一分钟我都不自在。”

“罗恩……”戈麦斯把齐勒推到落地镜前，“我大概明白。我大概伤到你的自尊了？发情期的种种反应就那么不可接受吗？”

“你说对了。”齐勒沉着嗓子冷冷地回答，“谢谢你帮我搞定了发情期。我们以后能不能不提这件事了？”

戈麦斯缓缓解开齐勒的浴袍，轻咬着他的耳根和侧颈。齐勒一下子脸色通红。“马里奥，你……放开我。”

“没有人会觉得正常的生理反应有什么可耻的地方，除了你——我真的不知道你为什么会和自己过不去。”戈麦斯在齐勒耳边低语着，双手在他的身前来回爱抚，“看着你自己，罗恩，看着。受到抚摸逐渐泛红的皮肤。挺立起来的乳尖和阴茎。雾蒙蒙的眼睛。情欲从来都不是值得羞耻的事情，不管是主动的还是不受控的。你现在的样子太迷人了，罗恩。何苦呢，发情期又不是什么可怕的事情，实际上也不会给你带来多少麻烦——如果你没有把自己关在家里硬撑过去的话。你不愿意和我做爱，但是身体接受了我，这让你过意不去？解决一下生理问题又不会让你失去什么，难道你非得爱上我不可才能接受吗？——开玩笑的。”

齐勒再次没了反抗的力气，瘫软在戈麦斯怀里喘息着，滑腻的液体沿着大腿内侧流下来。隔着浴袍，他感受到抵在自己大腿上的硬物。“你……你这是在故意折磨我，马里奥。你就不能打一炮咬个牙印完成任务……就放我走吗？”

“好好的春宵一度被你搞得像打仗一样，我也很过意不去。我不知道昨晚贝斯特说的话你有没有往心里去，主观不配合是会影响标记效果的。现在也没有完全消除发情症状，对吧？”戈麦斯的手指微微掰开齐勒下身的穴口，镜子里湿润的小穴有些红肿，“本来不至于这样的，你非要弄疼自己。帮人帮到底，我想着是不是要补偿你一下，我可不是那种标记完了就拍屁股走人的——”

“够了！够了……”

戈麦斯把齐勒拦腰抱回乱成一片的床上，脱下他的浴袍把他摆成对着镜子趴着的姿势，在他胸膛底下垫了两个枕头。“看着镜子，罗恩，如果你能接受的话。没有你想象的那么淫荡和可耻，只是——我不知道你不在发情期的时候，在床上是什么样子——或许比平时更迷人一些。”

温热湿润的唇舌触碰到生殖腔的穴口，齐勒毫无防备地受到刺激，紧缩了一下身子叫出声来。戈麦斯温柔细致地舔舐着齐勒的下体，从穴口到分身，齐勒咬着自己的拳头发出阵阵呜咽。他抬起头看一眼镜子里极力忍耐着情欲的自己，神情滑稽可笑，像连续三年夏休期里他逼迫自己撑过发情的时候那样。

“不那么痛了吧，罗恩？”

齐勒点点头，满足地喘息着。戈麦斯沿着齐勒的脊背向上游移着舔吻，手指探入湿润的甬道抽插搅动。齐勒闭上眼随着快感低哼着，昨晚的两次激烈性爱让他的喉咙哑了，叫不出声。

戈麦斯舔吻过齐勒颈后的腺体，拿安全套的包装轻轻戳着他肩膀，伏在他后背上轻声问，“你现在脑子还清楚吧，罗恩？如果还清楚，就回答我，愿不愿意再来一次。当然你也可以不愿意，我送你回家休息。”

接受他吧，虽然队友变炮友这个事实本身还是有点尴尬，但是或许该听从戈麦斯和队医的建议好好享受一次性爱，齐勒试图说服自己。何况他现在身体酥软得如同融化在杯底的巧克力，回到家也还要自己解决重新被撩起的欲望，事已至此身边有个alpha就再用一次好了。

“唔嗯……再做一次吧，马里奥……”

“是真的想要？不会过一会又生气难过？”戈麦斯调笑般地吹着齐勒的耳朵。

“是……真的……”

戈麦斯抓着齐勒的腰侧，挺腰将分身没入甬道。齐勒低声发出颤抖的呻吟，手抓着垫在身下的枕头，任凭戈麦斯在他身后一次又一次冲击着他体内深处的敏感点。

“唔啊……马里奥……不用让我对着镜子了……”

戈麦斯停下了动作。

“还是接受不了吗？”

“不……”omega抬起头，看着镜子里身后男人的眼睛。

“我想抱着你。”

 

贝斯特在下午如约而至，说齐勒已经从发情期的症状里恢复过来，如果情况好的话，再休息一天就能进行恢复性训练，备战纽伦堡也没有问题。

戈麦斯原本还想让齐勒再在他家里过一夜，但是转念想了想，如果晚上睡在一起又忍不住擦枪走火，齐勒的身体大概也吃不消，于是到底还是没有说出挽留的话。他开车送齐勒回了家。

“谢谢你，马里奥。”齐勒坐在副驾驶上，越过来抱了抱他。戈麦斯回吻了齐勒眼角的泪痣。“好好休息，罗恩。”

 

回到自己家时，卧室里的香草气味还没有散去。戈麦斯端起那杯凉透的咖啡，一饮而尽。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本来脑的是硬核德国人+半强制性爱的剧情，原标题是“例行公事”，齐勒本来只想例行公事解决一下生理问题结果碰到了活太好的a，第一次跟队友一夜情就在床上表现得太浪有点尴尬于是第二天醒过来想溜走，正好赶上戈麦斯回来，齐勒一通反抗外加呛了戈麦斯几句之后被按在镜子前艹，各种蹂躏，但是写着写着为了强化齐勒的内心挣扎而加上了身份认同的题材之后就逐渐向治愈系暖文的方向发展收不住了，在“齐勒厌恶自己的omega性别”这个设定前提下蹂躏他，我下不去手。人不能总是太变态，暖一点也没什么不好，对吧。  
> 啊这两只我都好想睡到啊（暴言）


End file.
